Heroes
|creator = |starring = *Frank Jun Kim *Geoff Ramsey *Gus Sorola *Ryan Haywood *Michael Jones *Griffon Ramsey |run = June 9, 2016 - Present |country = United States |no.episodes = 46 |company = Rooster Teeth |no.seasons = 4}} Overview Heroes and Halfwits is a bi-weekly web series show from Rooster Teeth in which members of the Achievement Hunter crew play Dungeons and Dragons, according to its official website. It is a show that depicts five of their well-known personalities with Dungeon Master Frank going on an adventure in a session of Dungeons & Dragons. Sessions go live first on their website for First Members, later getting released publicly and then to the Achievement Hunter YouTube channel. Synopsis Seasons 1-3 are set in a world with an ongoing war between the heroes' dwelling homeland (Einland) and another city (Jackalheart), the band of five are enlisted soldiers trained and being sailed over to help with the battle efforts. Tasked with infiltrating the city and eliminating the shapeshifter infestation therein, they are caught up in a mysterious incident that decimates the fleet with them having been thrown clear at the last second by their Battlemage superior. With a Featherfall spell cast upon them they land unharmed in the jungle nearby the opposing city and must go about their mission regardless. Unfortunately they're very good at getting sidetracked. Season 4 is a complete Retool, trading the fantasy setting for sci-fi. It is set in a future Earth, with our heroes as students/faculty at a school for kids with genetic imbalances. The heroes are quickly pulled into an adventure to save the planet from an unknown group dabbling in illegal experiments. Cast The cast includes: * Frank Jun Kim as the Dungeon Master * Geoff Ramsey as Bo Jingles, a somewhat cowardly Tiefling bard with pyromaniacal tendencies - Chaotic Neutral. After the Time Skip in season 3, Geoff plays as Akshay the drunken master. In season 4, Geoff becomes a sort of "co-DM" with Frank, playing as various NPCs and boss characters. * Gustavo "Gus" Sorola as Bor Ealis, a prejudiced Lawful Good human paladin. In season 4 he plays as Thimbledick, a Gnosin pilot. * Ryan Haywood as Albus Cumberbatch, a troublesome half elf warlock. Previously Chaotic Neutral, Chaotic Evil, Neutral Evil. Currently Chaotic Neutral. In season 4 he plays as Rand the Dand Hood. * Michael Jones as Mogar Jones, a slightly dull Dragonborn paladin - Lawful Good. In season 4 he plays as Tiberius "Tib" Nightshade, a hybrid talking dog. * Griffon Ramsey/Jack Pattillo/Jeremy Dooley/Allison/Miles Luna/Adam Thompson/Bethany Feinstein as Orma, a brawny Orc barbarian with a drinking problem - True Neutral. In season 4 Griffon plays as IO, a sentient colony of nanobots called a Shimmerswift. Special Guests * Jack Pattillo as the Ad Goblin * Jeremy Dooley as Ad Goblin Jr. * Trevor Collins as Adstronaught Episodes List Characters Main Characters *Bo Jingles *Bor Ealis *Albus Cumberbatch *Mogar *Orma *Ad Goblin *Ad Goblin Jr. NPCs *Naa *Cork *Father Dorri *Sanji *Stonykill Sam Trivia *Geoff estimates that this campaign will take ~18 months, possibly 2 years if "Ryan" continues to derail them with his shenanigans. *The campaign was originally supposed to be sci-fi but Matt and Burnie asked them to do Fantasy instead, because that's what most people associate with Dungeons & Dragons. *Gus and Frank have been playing D&D together since their sophomore year of high school. Their Latin teacher introduced them to it. *Orma was originally created as a “revolving” character, meaning that a different guest would play her each session. Hence the memory loss and personality switch. However, the logistics were trickier than they were anticipating and Griffon got attached, so while someone else will play Orma every once in a while, Griffon appears more regularly than originally planned. Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Live Action